Ben 10’s Adventures of New Moon
Ben 10’s Adventures of New Moon Plot On her eighteenth birthday, Bella Swan awakens from a dream where she is an old woman and Edward Cullen, her immortal vampireboyfriend is forever seventeen years old. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, Edward's family host a small birthday party for Bella. While unwrapping a gift, Bella receives a paper cut. Edward's foster brother, Jasper, overwhelmed by the scent of Bella's blood, attempts to attack her but is restrained. Believing that he and his family are putting Bella's life in danger, Edward ends their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks. Bella is left severely depressed and isolated for months. Her concerned father, Charlie, wants Bella to live with her mother in Jacksonville, Florida. Bella refuses and promises to spend more time with her school friends and she and Jessica see a movie. After, Bella approaches some rough-looking bikers outside the theater, much to Jessica's consternation. The dicey encounter reminds Bella of a previous near-assault where Edward rescued her. She imagines seeing and hearing Edward and realizes that thrill-seeking activities can evoke his preserved image. Bella's Quileute friend Jacob Black, helps ease her pain by engaging her in various activities. Jacob mentions how many of his tribal friends are now controlled by Sam, another Quileute. While attending a movie with Bella and Mike, Jacob abruptly leaves after becoming inexplicably angry and suffering a burning fever. Bella drives to Jacob's home after he avoids seeing her. Jacob has cut his long hair and now has the same Quileute tattoo on his upper right arm as Sam and other tribe members. When Bella hikes to the meadow that she and Edward often visited, she is confronted by Victoria's vampire companion, Laurent. As he is about to kill her, a wolf pack appears and attack him. Bella eventually discovers that Jacob and the other tribe members are shape-shifters who phase into giant wolves. Their age-old enemy are vampires, though a treaty exists between the Cullens and the tribe. Jacob's pack members are currently on alert for Victoria, the vampire seeking to avenge her mate, James, who Edward killed to protect Bella. With Jacob focused on adapting to his new shape-shifting powers, Bella again finds herself alone and returns to seeking thrill-inducing activities, deliberately oblivious to Victoria's presence. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward believes that Bella has killed herself after Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a seaside cliff. Distraught, Edward travels to Italy to ask the Volturi (a powerful coven that act as vampiric overlords) to end his life, as he is incapable of doing this himself. When they refuse his request, he plans to force their hand by exposing himself as a vampire to humans during a large festival. Meanwhile, Alice, Edward's sister, returns to Forks and is shocked that Bella is alive. Alice and Bella travel to Italy to save Edward, arriving in time to prevent his revealing himself as a vampire. Edward, relieved Bella is alive, explains he only left Forks to protect her and promises never to leave again. Impressed by a human's willingness to sacrifice her life for a vampire, the Volturi determine that Bella, who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or be transformed into a vampire. Alice shares her vision of Bella as a vampire with Aro, a Volturi elder able to read thoughts through touch. After returning to Forks, Bella asks the Cullens to vote on her becoming a vampire. Only Edward and Rosalie vote no. Later, Jacob reminds Edward that the years-old treaty with Quileute will be broken if any Cullen bites a human. Bella tells Jacob it is her choice. The movie concludes with Edward telling Bella that he will change her into a vampire if Bella marries him. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of New Moon/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series